Until I Get Over You
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Ginny had been grieving her lost of Draco. It’s just another lonely day in her solitude. A bit of fluffy reminiscing of course, with cameo appearances of Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron and other Weasleys. R/R.Didn't write about how Draco died.


Title: Until I get Over You

Author name: karenkatekitty

Summary: Ginny had been grieving her lost of Draco. It's just another lonely day in her solitude. A bit of fluffy reminiscing of course, with cameo appearances of Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron and other Weasleys. R/R

* * *

[n/a: Song Lyrics enclosed in 

Woke up today thinking of you

Another night that I made my way through

Ginny was in bed under the warmth of her blankets. She heard a familiar voice say to her, 'Morning sweet-cakes!' it was Draco waking her up from her deep slumber. A smile broke into her face. Her eyes were still shut but she felt safe knowing he was with her but it can't be him. Ron told her the news last week. He said that Draco's body was found with the others who were attacked by the death-eaters. 'But he's here, he's with me now,' she told herself. She didn't want to open her eyes. 'What if I open my eyes and he isn't there? Draco why did you have to leave me?'

She finally decided to open her eyes. She thought he saw him staring back at her smiling for one second but when she closed her eyes and opened it again he was gone. She was dreaming again. It had been like that for her for the past week. Since she heard the news about him. She saw his dead body. The whole of her family and their friends were present to honor his selfless sacrifice. She hated the death-eaters even more for what they did to him. She had been going through a whole week of sleepless nights and then she'd give in to sleep but when she would wake up in the morning it was as if he was the one who's awaken her just like what he used to do since the day they got married.

Who would have thought she would end up with Draco Malfoy? The young man that many at Hogwarts despised especially her big brother Ron and his best friends hated him a lot. Draco never really gave anyone a reason to like him, well maybe except for his fellow Slytherins. He was the model prat, the person who can easily piss off the-boy-who-lived and his friends with just his mere presence. That image of Draco faded in the eyes of Ginny on her sixth year. She was back then still madly infatuated with the Harry Potter but the boy he fancied liked someone else. He was in love with non- other than his best friend Hermione Granger. It was Ron who told her about them, he seem to always bring bad news to her. She couldn't stop crying that day. She hid herself from everyone by staying in a secret garden behind the gargoyle shaped bush at the Hogwarts grounds. She accidentally found that place in one of Herbology classes in her fifth year. She stayed there all day until Draco found her there. She didn't bother to ask him how he found her and she just found herself running towards him then she flung her hands around him. He didn't say anything to her. He just held her tight in an embrace. She knew back then that her brother would throw a fit out of the whole ordeal but all that mattered to her was the fact that Draco was there comforting her. He made all her heart ache go away, well, maybe not all of them. Since that day, she found a friend in him. She realized that no one really knew Draco and she was the only person who has seen him without the bad boy pretenses. She had seen him in a very different light. They both realized that they had fallen for each other. She was the reason why he betrayed his own father. She was the reason why he crossed the other side and helped his archenemy Harry Potter and his friends to defeat Voldemort.

Draco's courageous acts were his ticket into the little circle of Harry, Ron and Hermione and it also made him welcome in the Weasley household. He even lived with them for a while since he lost both his parents in the incident with Voldemort.

So many dreams still left in my mind

But they can never come true

Draco's stay with Ginny's family made them a lot closer than before and since there was no one against their relationship after she graduated from Hogwarts he proposed to her. It was a long engagement, a yearlong to be exact. They had so many plans together. They will live in the manor and they will let the whole Weasley family stay with them. They thought of inviting Harry and his wife Hermione to stay for tea and fun afternoons.

Ginny and Draco wanted to have many kids. They wanted to have a happy family. They promised each other that they would be the best parents any child could ever have.

'How will our dreams come true? How will I be a good parent when your not here by my side,' she sighed. She knew she had to get up or her mother and father would be worried sick about her. They did stay with Ginny and Draco at the Manor. Her other brothers had their own families now, only Ron and Percy haven't settled down yet. Percy was still a workaholic and it made his on and off relationship with Penelope Clearwater a lot more complicated. Ron on the other hand was still working up enough courage to ask Lavender Brown to marry him. Draco had only been away for a month when she found out she was pregnant. She would surprise him when he arrives home. She never mentioned her condition to him in her letters. She even asked her brother and Harry to keep her little secret. But she knew that day of his return would never come.

Ginny took a cold shower. It was a bit hard for her to move around since she was on her sixth month. She dressed in her favorite yellow sundress that Draco bought for her, he said it would really look nice on a pregnant woman but then again she herself didn't know she was already on the way. She met her parents in the kitchen. Her parents always gave her that sympathetic look. They knew that she was in a very difficult position but they had no idea how painful the whole situation was for her. She would soon have a child and even then her baby would be father less. She quietly ate her breakfast even if it was almost noon. She went to the big family room. Draco and her father made it all cozy with a big couch and two-lazy- boy chairs. The fun thing about their family room is that they had muggle electronics in it. They had a TV, a VCR, a radio and many other muggle items that were either one of her father's collections or gifts from Harry and Hermione. Her father, Arthur Weasley was fond of using the video cam and he was the official cameraman in all the special events that the family celebrated.

She sat down at the couch and stretched out her legs. Being pregnant was difficult enough, not having a loving husband to help her was worse. She looked at the stacks of VHS Tapes that her dad recorded in the past. They were labeled. Harry and Hermione's Wedding, Bill and Fleur's Wedding, Charlie and Audrey's Wedding, Fred and Angelina's Wedding, George and Katie's Wedding and lastly was Draco and Ginny's Wedding. She saw another tape behind the big stack and to her surprise it was labeled, Draco's Proposal. Surely Draco's proposal was something she expected but she really didn't have an idea when it would take place, her family on the other hand was all part of the little conspiracy, even Harry and Hermione didn't say a word to her about the whole big proposal. She didn't expect that her whole family was so into it that her dad even got it in video. She was hesitant at first as to whether she wanted to watch the tape or not but the side of her that missed Draco so much got an upper hand. She turned on the VCR and she played the tape.

I press rewind and remember when

I close my eyes and I'm with you again

But in the end I can still feel the pain every time I hear your name

Draco asked her to go out in the backyard after their meal at the burrow. He said he wanted to walk around and maybe do a bit of stargazing. He held out his hand to her and she held it as she rose from her seat. They just had a little family dinner in honor of Harry and Hermione because they just had an additional member of the Potter household, little Henry. They got married a month after they got out of Hogwarts, it was a bit of a shock for Hermione's parents but they trusted Harry enough to let him marry their daughter. Everyone was at dinner so they had to make a grand excuse for everyone but none of her relatives seemed to mind them leaving the table.

They were walking around the lawn. It was a gnome free night so they agreed on lying on the grassy patch. The sky was so brilliant there were probably a thousand stars that night.

"Lovely isn't it?" Draco whispered to her.

"Yes. The sky is so lovely, what's the right word for it? Ah. captivating that's what it is," she said.

"Not as captivating as you?" he sighed.

"I see you have resorted to flattery now," she joked as she rolled to her tummy and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Now, why do you think that I'm merely flattering you when I'm actually stating a fact," he said as he stared at her big brown eyes. His gray eyes seemed to pierce into the depths of her soul. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Well, we never talked about it. So you haven't told me how much you love me," she said to him as she lay on her back and looked up at the stars.

"I love you more than my life itself. I love you so much that I couldn't think of myself spending my life with anyone else," he said.

The words couldn't get out of her mouth. She was trapped in a daze, a trance, and a whirlwind of happiness when she saw a very bright star twinkling above them.

"Look up there! Can you see that big one on the right? It's so beautiful. It's like a diamond hanging up there," she muttered as she pointed to the star that seem to be right above where they were.

"That one over there?" he asked. "What if I tell you that I can give you that star tonight? It would be the sign of my undying love for you."

Ginny was blushing. If Draco was good at anything it was making her feel like her knees where melting but then again she was simply melting in his arms.

Draco got out his wand and gave it a wave. Some sparkling green lights seem to go straight to the big beautiful star. Ginny's gaze widened. The star was moving towards them. It was getting closer only it didn't change its size. It was just a foot above them when Draco reached out for it and held Ginny's hand. To Ginny's surprise the star was actually a diamond ring that was probably enchanted to look like one of the stars.

"Ginny Weasley, I know we've only been friends for two years but those couple of years were the best years of my life. I would be the happiest man on the planet if you'll agree to be my wife, if you'll share the rest of your life with me. Ginny I know I'm not down on my knees and instead I'm lying under the stars with you but as everything around us as witness, Virginia Weasley will you marry me?" he said intently.

"Draco, of course I'll marry you," she answered as tears fell down her cheeks. They sat down and held each other in an embrace. Then the fireworks started to fill the sky adding more sparkling beauty to the already lit up sky. They held each other tight and had the most passionate kiss. The Weasleys came out with their wives and so did Harry and Hermione. There were congratulations everywhere. Draco thanked Fred and George for the fireworks. He thanked Hermione for the Charm on the Ring. He thanked Ron and Harry for helping him find the perfect ring. He also thanked Mr. And Mrs. Weasley for giving them their blessing.

The sun won't shine since you went away

Seems like the rain's falling every day

There's just one heart, where there once was two

But that's the way it's gotta be,

'til I get over you.

Ginny closed her eyes. Tears were gushing down her cheeks like water falls. She remembered how happy she was that night when Draco proposed to her. Now she was alone waiting for some miracle for him to come back. She looked out the window it had started to rain. She remembered the nights she would cuddle up beside him in bed because it started to rain. He would stroke her hair and kiss her forehead and it all made her feel that everything would be all right.

"Ginny dear? Harry and Hermione are coming for a visit. I think Ron and Lavender will drop by to," Mrs. Weasley called out. "I thought you should know you will have some visitors coming."

"Thanks mom," she yelled back as she tried to fight back tears. She didn't want them to see her that way. She didn't want them to worry much about her. Harry and Hermione already have a family to think about. Ron has his own set of responsibilities. She just didn't want to be an additional burden to everyone. She only wanted her husband back but that was something beyond impossible.

* * *

The afternoon came and as her mom told Ginny that morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender all came to pay her a visit. That afternoon after watching the video she tried to busy herself with other things. She went to help her mother in the kitchen and she even started to knit baby clothes. She sat in the rocking chair by the balcony as she watched the sun set when all four of her visitors plus a little one arrived. 

"Hi Ginn!" Ron called out as he gave her younger sister a hug, Lavender, Harry and Hermione behind him. After the exchange of greetings they all sat together for a little chat. "So, how are you holding up?" Hermione asked her with concern as she gently patted Ginny's swollen tummy.

"Been feeling a lot better since yesterday," Ginny answered trying to sound more cheerful. She knew that they were all concerned about her especially in her present situation. "I think you're having a girl,' cause you're really growing lovelier everyday," said Lavender.

"I think it's a girl to," Ginny said.

"Little Henry will soon have a playmate," Harry said as a little boy on Hermione's lap with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes leaped and went running out to him.

Ginny was always fond of little Henry. She, Draco, Ron and Lavender were made his godparents. The boy was barely two years old but he was already as smart as his mother and as adventurous as his father. Draco had a great liking for the little boy. He always told Ginny that if they would have a son he wouldn't mind if he's as curios and as playful as Henry. Draco enjoyed playing with the little boy when Harry and Hermione would go for a visit. Little Henry walked towards Ginny and started to gently rub her swollen tummy.

"Aunt Ginny, when is Uncle Draco comin' back? He promised he'll help me eat a big bag full of chocolate frogs when he gets back," Young Henry asked Ginny innocently.

Ginny couldn't stop herself from crying but she managed to give little Henry a weak smile and she said, "He's not coming back dear. He had to go to heaven early."

Hermione took the little boy from Ginny. She knew that Ginny was getting a little stressed.

"Mommy, why isn't Uncle Draco coming back? He promised me mommy, daddy heard him," Henry asked his own mother.

"Baby, Uncle Draco had to go far away. He didn't mean to break his promise to you. He just had to go to heaven," Hermione tried to answer her son's difficult question.

"Come on sweetie, go to Granny Molly and help her bake your favorite cookies," Harry told his son and he motioned him to get inside the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that Ginny. That boy just has too many questions to ask," he apologized.

"It's alright. Draco was really fond of him. And he must have missed him a lot. I remember every time you came here with little Henry, they were so inseparable," Ginny muttered as tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Hush now. This isn't good for the baby," Ron said as he put an arm around his sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him." He didn't dare say Draco's name in some way Ron blamed himself of his death for he was the one who convinced Draco to be an Auror like him and Harry.

"You tried your best Ron," she said. "I'm not holding anything against you or Harry. I guess it simply was his time," she muttered. "Now I have to be strong for the both of us," she said as she patted her swollen tummy. "That's our girl," Hermione and Lavender said in unison and they each gave Ginny a hug.

"What if we girls go for a little walk in the park? And you guys help start dinner," Hermione suggested.

"Yup! That'll be great Ginny needs a little stretching," Lavender seconded.

"Okay just take care you three," Ron said as he gave Lavender a kiss and Ginny a hug. Harry also gave his wife a quick kiss.

In a blink of an eye all three witches disapparated. Harry and Ron got in the house and headed to the kitchen.

Walked through the park, in the evening air

I heard a voice and I thought you were there

The girls were now behind a tree by a lake in the nearest park to the manor. It was a weekday so there weren't much muggles walking about especially it was almost sun down. They could already feel the cold evening air blowing. The skies were almost purple at the last sight of the sun sinking down. Hermione was by her left and Lavender by her right. She was in a familiar place. It was their favorite spot by the lake where they had little picnics that Draco prepared himself. They would wait there and watch the sun set. She stood there for a while.

I heard a voice and I thought you were there

I run away but I just can't escape

Memories of you everywhere  
'Why do you look so sad?' a familiar voice asked.

"Draco?" she asked. She got Hermione and Lavender's attention.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hermione asked Ginny with concern.

"It's nothing, I thought." she didn't want to tell them that she thought she heard Draco. Too many memories took place in that very place she stood on. She just asked Lavender and Hermione if they could go home because she was already tired.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione and Lavender appeared in the living room where Ron and Harry were drinking some coffee. 

The girls assisted Ginny to her seat. She wasn't really that tired but she really must be stressed because she was hearing things.

They went to dinner. Mrs. Weasley made some pot roast, sweet peas, mashed potatoes, and garlic bread. They all ate heartily, even little Henry who was fed by an enchanted spoon on his high chair was happy with his own little feast. Ginny was so quiet the whole time. She remembered those dinners she had with Draco. She wasn't as good as her mother in the kitchen and Draco whom everyone thought as someone who can't do anything for himself was actually a genius in the kitchen. 'Maybe it was because of all the potions?' she thought and it made her smile. She excused herself from everyone on the table and she headed to her room.

Ron accompanied her on her way to her room. She moved to a room in the first floor when she was on her fifth month but today she wanted to go up to her old room. The room she shared with Draco. Ron was hesitant at first. He didn't want his sister to see the things would remind her of her late husband but he also knew that she would have to deal with all her grief and it be better if she got over it soon because she was going to have a baby. When they reached Ginny's room she thanked her brother for helping her and planted a kiss on his forehead.

They say that time will dry the tears

But true love burns for a thousand years

Give my tomorrows for one yesterday

Just to know that I could have you here

'I'm alone in our room again,' she told herself as she made her way to the bed. She felt like she wanted to talk to someone but then again there was no one there, just her. She thought of talking to her unborn child. "I'm sorry you won't be able to see your dad. I'm sort that I will be bringing you up alone. I know it would have been a lot easier if your dad were still here. He would take good care of both of us. He's very caring you know and I love him so much. Come to think of it I wasn't able to tell him that I'm having you. Maybe it would have changed his mind if I found out early and told him about you," she said as she gently caressed her tummy. "I would give up anything to have your father back with us. We had so many plans together. Your father would have been delighted if only I told him about you. I'm sorry you won't be able to see him." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. How was she going to be a good mother? Who would help her with her child? 'If only Draco was still alive. I wouldn't be worried about anything. Why did you have to leave so early my love?' she thought.

The sun won't shine since you went away

Seems like the rain's falling every day

There's just one heart, where there once was two

But that's the way it's gotta be,

'til I get over you.

She could see from the window that it started raining outside. The sky seemed to be crying along with her. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco and her baby. She lost him so early that he won't be able to see their child. 'He would have been a great father,' she thought. She was crying even harder now. She was crying out the tears she had fought shedding for days. She lost him and she was in pain, pain that nothing can suppress. She was upset with the world for taking that one person she had learned to love more than her own life. She knew that everything had changed since the day Draco died. She wanted to die that day they told her he was dead but she couldn't do it. Not with their baby still inside her. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving their baby behind. She knew she had to be strong because someone, her only meaningful reminder of Draco, their daughter to be. She knew that it was a girl. She sensed it. She would be a strong girl. She would be as strong as her father. Draco if only he was alive would be proud of her. It would be very hard, but she will move on she has to.

When will this river of tears stop fallin'

Where can I run so I won't feel alone

Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'

I've just gotta take it from here on my own

But it's so hard to let go

'Ginny? Why are you crying again?' she was sure now it was Draco.

"You're here!" she said as she looked up the misty figure of Draco in front of her.

'I'm not suppose to be here but I had to see you? I know you haven't been doing well, since. since my death,' he said to her as she knelt in front of her.

'How is our little girl?' he said as he stroked Ginny's swollen tummy. 'She's a real tough one.'

"Will you stay with me until I give birth?" she pleaded. " Won't they allow you to stay with me even just for a while?"

'Ginn, I can't that's not how it works. I'm dead and you have to live with that truth. As much as I want to be with you and help you take care of our baby I can't. My mission's done and I should go back to where I should be. Please stop crying? Be strong for me Ginn. Be strong our baby. She needs you more than ever. I'm sorry you had to go through all this alone.'

"It's just so unfair. Why can't we be happy like everyone else? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?" she was sobbing so hard.

'You know the reason why I did it, because I want our child to live a life away from fear. I want her to feel secure. I don't want her to go through the things we had to go through. I don't want her to come face to face with heartless death eaters. I love you both and even if I had to give my life to keep you safe I don't regret giving my life for you.'

The sun won't shine since you went away

Seems like the rain's falling every day

There's just one heart, where there once was two

But that's the way it's gotta be,

'til I get over you.

Draco tried to dry Ginny's tears. 'Please be strong. Move on with your life so I can move on as well. I can't bare the thought that you still grieve over my death. I don't want you to wither away because of me. Remember our happy times and let them be the reminder that you should cherish life. I love you more than anything you should remember that and it doesn't make me feel any better when I see you sad.'

Ginny looked up to her husband. "I love you. I don't know how I'll go on without you but I will try to fulfill our dreams for our child. I will be the most loving and caring mother. I will love her with all my life. She would be my only living reminder of you. I'm not alone anymore because I know you're always there watching us."

Draco cupped Ginny's face and kissed her for the last time. 'Promise me Ginn, no more tears. Be strong, you know I'll always be here. You may not see me but you know that I will always look after you.'

He stood up and walked away his silver blond hair faded away as he reached the window.

Ginny knew he was gone. But like what she promised she would not cry anymore. She would be strong not just for herself but also for her baby. She would remember Draco with all the happy memories they had. She would not cry anymore. It would take forever to forget the man she loves but she would wait for that day when they would be together again but now she would focus her attention to the life that depend so much on her, her daughter, the child that Draco gave her. She would live for her.

* * *


End file.
